Inevitable
by Mansi jain
Summary: Will Severus Snape be able to stop it... Can future be changed or is Draco's and Harry's destruction inevitable... HP/DM, SS/? AU. Please read and review.


**_It will be future Drarry._**

 _ **Title of the story: Inevitable**_

 _ **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and her associates own the characters. I am writing this story solely for fun and not for earning profits.**_

 _ **Summary: Will Severus Snape be able to stop it... Can future be changed or is Draco's and Harry's destruction inevitable... HP/DM, SS/? AU. Please read and review.**_

 _ **Pairings: HP/DM, SS/?**_

 ** _Chapter-1_**

 ** _Too Late_**

 _Severus was running, though he did not know his destination. His chest was heaving for breath and he was terrified._

 _"_ _Professor Snape." A student cried and he ignored him, continuing to run. Portraits were screaming in alarm._

 _"_ _Severus, what-" Albus shouted in alarm. It had been years since the headmaster had shouted at all. But he was not surprised. Severus was behaving like a mad man and Albus cared for him, always had, always will. "Astronomy Tower." The words slipped from Severus's mouth as he kept running._

 _"_ _Why?" Albus asked as the man hurried quickly behind him._

 _"_ _He is- He is going to commit suicide." Severus cried back and he heard the gasp of the headmaster and some students who were strolling. "Who?"_

 _"_ _Dra-Draco." Severus spoke, still running. The moment he muttered his godson's name, the headmaster's speed increased. What was astonishing though was the fact that all of a sudden, Harry Potter was also running beside him._

 _"_ _Where do you think you are going Potter?" He asked frantically. Nothing was clear, the corridors or the portraits or the students. All he knew was that his godson was dying and he had to save him at any cost._

 _Potter did not answer and he did not get a chance to ask again because they were at the tower. Their chests were heaving as they entered it but it was useless because Draco was already standing on the railing._

 _Draco turned around, startled from the sudden noise and as soon as his eyes fell upon them, he jumped._

 _"_ _DRACOOO." Severus shouted and ran towards the railing and so did Potter but there was no point because Draco's body was lying on the ground below, in the pool of his blood._

 _Potter fell on his knees and Severus could barely stop himself from following. He stared at his godson's bleeding body, his hand still extended as if trying to catch Draco's falling body._

 _"_ _I am sorry, Severus but we can't do anything." Headmaster's kind and sad voice and Potter's sobs reached his ears but his mind did not register anything. All he knew was that his godson was dead and he had failed._

 _The scene suddenly changed and he was in some other place. Everyone was wearing white clothes including him. With a jerk, he realized that he was in a graveyard for Draco's burial. Potter was standing with best friends at a short distance away from him. It seemed that he had died as well. His eyes were strangely lifeless and staring as he leaned his head on Hermione Granger's shoulder and his hand was held by Ronald Weasley._

 _Severus walked in a daze towards the kids and asked Granger "What is wrong with him, Miss Granger?" Granger looked at him with shining eyes._

 _"_ _He never told us, professor. He didn't. It's our fault. He thought we would leave him if he goes out with Malfoy. Yesterday after Malfoy jumped, he was sobbing and he won't stop. We insisted him to tell us. Only then did he confess his six year long love for Draco Malfoy." Tears started streaming down the girl's eyes._

 _"_ _He won't sleep. He won't eat or talk or even drink water. We have to feed him everything in liquid form through a straw." It was Weasley. His voice was strangely dead. "He is my best friend, professor. I failed. I failed because of my stupid prejudice towards Malfoy. He will die. We won't be able to save him. We failed like you did with Malfoy." Weasley glared at him at the end. His glare was accusing and all Severus could do was stammer "I didn't- I couldn't-"_

 _"_ _Do not lie. You could have. You did not try enough." Granger spoke and the priest interrupted whatever he was going to say next by starting the ceremony._

 _"_ _In the Name of God, the merciful Father, we commit the body of Draco Lucius Malfoy to the peace of the grave."_

 _Narcissa was crying on Lucius's shoulder and Severus had never seen Lucius so defeated. For a moment, their eyes met and Lucius's eyes were accusing too, as if accusing him of not fulfilling his promise to always protect Draco._

 _The moment passed and Lucius looked back to his son's dead body which was covered by flowers._

 _Draco was laid inside the coffin gently and the priest let three hand-fulls of earth fall onto the coffin, saying: "From dust you came, to dust you shall return. Jesus Christ, is the resurrection and the life."_

 _Thereafter , the coffin was lowered into the grave._

 _Lucius was the first one to let a handful of earth fall into the grave murmuring "Draco Malfoy was my son. I have loved him and have always been proud of him, though I rarely ever told this to him. He died because of my cowardice, because I couldn't prevent his marking. He wanted a normal life, a life in which he could achieve whatever he wanted, in which he could heal others. Yes, my son wished to become a healer. I am sorry, son, because I failed you. I am sorry."_

 _He backed off and was followed by Narcissa. Likewise, other mourners bid their farewell to his godson._

 _The ones who were left were him and Potter. He walked forward and let a handful of earth into the grave and murmured "I am sorry, Draco. I did not try enough. I should have forced you to run away. I am sorry. I love you. Always have and always will. Please forgive me."_

 _Potter was the last one to move forward. Amazingly, he did not require anyone's help to move forward. Even when Granger tried to help him, he shoved her and Weasley off and walked towards the grave. Unlike others, he knelt in front of the grave and just stared. His words which were also the last he ever uttered were heart wrenching "Draco, I never told you but yes I love you. I have been in love with you for a long time and had hoped to confess my feelings to you after I have defeated the monster that marked you. I had thought that I was protecting you.-" His words were cut off when Black placed a hand on his shoulder and muttered "Don't Harry. Please-"_

 _Potter just shook his hand in response. Severus just stared because he knew that nothing could perhaps stop Potter from doing what he wanted. Potter continued "I was wrong, of course. Had I known that you will be forced to accept that mark, I would have stopped the marking somehow. I had wanted to finish the war and survive only because I hoped that you feel something for me other than hatred. Now, that you are gone, nothing else matters. I must follow you."_

 _"_ _Harry." "Mate, no."_

 _"_ _Harry, please."_

 _By the time, Black and his best friends reached Potter, he had already passed away. His body fell limply on the ground and Severus stared. He had promised Lily to always protect his son. He had failed._

 _Mourners started mourning for Potter and the scene changed again._

 _All he saw next was destruction. Blood and death all around..._

 _Students fought valiantly and died and the dark Lord ruled over the wizarding Britain._

 _Albus was murdered ruthlessly by Lord Voldemort and Severus could do nothing but watch._

 _So much destruction..._

 _So much death..._

 _Just because he didn't try enough..._

 _Too late... It was too late..._

 _XXXX_

 _Please review_


End file.
